Papilogant
Species: Papilogant Scientific Name: Stellacus Papiliocarcinos Parasitus Sector of origin: Noctae Zone System of origin: N/A Planet of origin: N/A Habitation: Irradiated star systems Size (Adult): 15 m. in length, 2 m. in height, 5 m. in widht Life-span: 6.000 years (Presumed) Intelligence: Feral General Information: A papilogants are one of those rare species that has evolved entirely within the void of space. Living around active stars these creatures survives entirely upon heath, radiation and minerals. Like the much larger illuigants the papilogants are known to follow any source of nourishment, although they seems to be more interested in heat and light than radiation. Travellers has therefore often described them a kind of freakishly large moths, although they do not resebled these kinds of insects at all.. Unlike the Illuigants this species is not actively hostile, although they are considered a pestilence. They live around the inner solarsystem and rarely leaves their home unless desperate, or able to hick a ride. In the Golden Age, when illuigants were hunted for their fabled excracts, it would be common to find a number of papilogants nesting within the skin of the much larger creature, where they remained in hypernation. They would not awake untill the illuigant would reach another star system, although cases do exists where they awoke by the mere presence of the heat signature emitting from larger space vessels. In times of desperation a papilogant will nest under the skin of an illuigant and live of it. This behaviour has likewise been observed around ships. A papilogant that seeks to feed or hike may leech itself onto a ship, most preferable near the thrusters. In some cases they will even crawl into the mouth of the thrusters in order to absorb all of the exhaust flames, thereby clogging up the engines. This is an annoyance at best as the creature is not dangerous nor destructive to the host, although special tools are needed to detatch it without damaging the ship. Either that or tricking it to leave by flying close to a larger source of heat, light and radiation. These unwanted passengers become a danger during longer journeys through Sinistra. For unknown reasons the papilogants remains dormant only the first seven days within Sinistra. Longer than that and the creature will begin to burrow into the ship. The reason for this behaviour has yet to be discovered. Like the illugants the papiogants communicates and navigates by using scionic abilities. For defense and offense they uses their scythe-like arms. Apperance: The papilogant resembles a kind of carapaced slug with six scythe-like appendages with wich it hooks itself onto asteroids, illugants or ships. At the front end where its head is supposed to be there is a black ord embedded into the flesh, semi-covered by the surrounding carapace. This orb is popularely belived to be some kind of scionic-focusing sensory organ. Life cycle: #Egg (Camouflaged as an asteroid, reddish in color), 0 - 45 years #Juvenile (1 meters in lenght) 45 - 80 years #Youth (3 meters in lenght) 80 - 160 years #Young adult (10 meters in lenght) 160 - 320 years #Adult (15 meters in length) 320 - 6.000 years #Venerable (12 meters in lenght) 6.000 - death